EdPacolypse
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: After a survivor comes to Peach Creek, mysterious beings from June's past comes back to gain vengeance. Now built on revenge, Juniper seeks out of the cul-de-sac to finally face the monster behind the war and seek the truth of the town's ultimate destruction. Worried, Edd unites with his friends and joins forces to the ruins of Orchid Bay to get her back. "I don't own this pic."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Life and Times of Juniper Lee or Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owners. Let me say this again, I do **not** own these shows. They are property to Cartoon Network.

**I don't know if I would get any reviews on this, but hey, I got to write it anyway. If you liked "When the Eds Come Knocking", and "Ground-Eds", then you'll definently will like Ed-Pacolypse. Here is the prologue to the story.**

**Prologue**

In the ruins of Orchid Bay, an old, Asian woman was carrying a yellow stone in her hand. She was badly injured. She had scars everywhere in her face, bruises everywhere in her body. She was bleeding immensely throughout her body. She felt weak and helpless. She had a little strength within her. As she walks to the streets of her once loved, beautiful town, the sun waned into the blurry, redden skies. She was near the exit route where the bones of rotting flesh became nature's quarry as bacteria continues to feast among the dead. She went passed the dead monsters and the wrecked vehicles that created chaos and led the city forever to its doom. Suddenly, Jasmine kicked a head of something. She removed her fot and saw th remains of what was once Ray Ray Lee, and besides him was the decapated Dennis and a crushed Monroe. Jasmine broke into tears to see her grandson and her dear friend in their graves. She sat on her knees and cried. She rubbed the head of what once Ray Ray on the head before she removed it. She couldn't stay here much longer. She crossed the city limits with the hope to find her granddaughter beyond the mist, and as the darkness falls, the black mist covered covered the ruins into the shadows.

**Author's Notes:**** You guys probably guessed that this would be a dark fanfic, darker than When the Eds Come Knocking. If you guys want to read more, let me know and review.**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They are property to Cartoon Network. They do not belong to me. This is a fanfic.**

**Welcome to chapter 1 of EdPacolypse. Well, I told you that this was going to be a dark fanfic. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this fic! Well, here it is, chapter one.**

**Rewritten and Edited  
**

Ah-ma

It was a warm morning in the cul-de-sac. A young Asian girl stepped out from her house stretching her arms and was ready to go to Eddy's house with the Eds, especially to see Double D. But as she began to walk further into the sidewalk, she saw a dark figure coming her way. The figure became bigger and bigger every minute it passes. Juniper was preparing to run but then saw an old lady walking feebly. She stopped and and smiled. June tried to process the identity of the person walking towards her, then whe the woman came close enough to her, June smiled. She couldn't stop smiling. It was grandmother, Jasmine Lee who at first was passing by had finally found her grandmother.

"Ah-ma!" Juniper shouted giving Jasmine big hug.

Jasmine hugged back as tears slithered from her face.

"I have missed you so, Juniper," said Jasmine.

"I missed you too, Ah-ma," said June.

"I tried to find you, but I didn't know where you were. I looked everywhere for you for weeks," she said.

"I was here, well, I.." That was when Dennis came glowing yellow in the sunlight.

"You use the stone to revive your parents," said Jasmine.

June nodded.

"June why?" Jasmine asked.

"Because I - well I," she groaned, "Because I don't want to be alone, not again."

"June you are never alone," Jasmine said wiping tears from Juniper's face. She smiled as Jasmine wiped her tears.

"Now, let's say that we..."

"We can't," opposed June, "We can't. What if my friends find out my..."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, my friends. The ones that made me feel right at home, especially the one with the black hat," she said blushing. Jasmine smiled, but understands why. The people worldwide had been exposed to the war and the creatures. So it only makes sense not to say anything about it. She still opposes June decision. After all, her parents are nothing but walking corpses.

"Fine," Jasmine said. Juniper smiled and hugged her grandmother, "But there better be a bedroom," she joked.

June chuckled as she made her grandmother feel at home. As she reintroduced Jasmine to the family, June's parents an't but just be extremely happy of Jasmine's survival.

"We are so happy that you've came back," she said.

"I'm glad too," said Jasmine smiling, but felt pain within her. As she made herself confortable upstairs, Juniper came up to her room and offered her that could she introduce to her to her friends.

"Meet your friends? I don't know June, I..."

"Don't worry, Ed, Double D, and Eddy are very nice. Well, Edd and Ed. Just watch out for Eddy, and plug your nose up when you approach Ed," Juniper said.

"Why do I need to plug my nose up when I approach Ed, Juniper?" Jasmine asked.

"You'll see why," said Juniper.

In the junkyard, the Eds set up a wrestling ring for their scam. Eddy was pumping Edd up for his match against Lee Kanker who was flexing her muscles.

"Eddy, I can't fight," stated Edd.

"Yeah you can," said Eddy encouraging Edd to fight.

"N-No, I can't not like last time we fought them," said Edd.

"Well last time has nothing to do with this time, isn't it," said Eddy.

"Well..."

"Well, just go up there, give her a nice uppercut to the jaw, and you win," said Eddy.

"I wish it was that easy Eddy," said Edd.

"And I wish I was flying camel with 4 eyes, 4 arms, fur, and that breathe fire," said Ed.

An eagle creeches from out of nowhere. "Anyway, just knock them out Rocky," said Eddy.

"But, Eddy..." Eddy pushes Edd in the ring. Lee enetered the ring clenching her fists and popping her knuckles.

"Oh dear," said Edd.

"You can do it sock head," said Eddy.

"No I can't Eddy!" said Edd.

"Yes you can. We can win this Yes we can! Yes we can! Yes we can!" Eddy chanted.

"Yes we can! Yes we can! Yes we can!" chanted the children sitting on the benches.

"Dorks, dorks, dorks, dorks!" Kevin chanted.

"What's a duck?" Rolf asked.

"Yes I can! Yes I can! Yes I can! I can! I can!" Edd yelled as he marched straight to Lee to give her a knockout blow but winded up giving her a sissy uppercut. Besides with Lee bleeding and sufferig on the ground, it made a poof sound.

"You punch like a man," said Lee smiling deviously at Edd. Edd smiles nervously until Lee grabbed Edd by the neck and Earth slammed him on the stage. He was trapped in a fighting cloud getting clobbered by Lee. After that, Edd was seeing stars orbiting around his head.

"Look stars," said Edd as he went back to the corner with Eddy.

He sat back down on the stool. Lee was giving a 4th point against Edd.

"She's just a shewin', a nut job. She's nothing," Eddy said fanning him with a wet towel.

"She's vicious Eddy, look, my eye made a crater in my crater!" yelled Edd.

"It's nothing," said Eddy.

"Nothing?" Edd was about to crack, "Look at my eye, Eddy. It looks like an asteroid impacted my eye 3 times over, and you say it's nothing?" Edd was losing it.

"Hey, I mean the crowds are cheering you on," said Eddy. Edd turned around and saw the kids favoring the Kankers than the Eds (because they had no choice despite that they hate the Kankers, they love the Eds to get clobbered).

"Just go out there and fight, Edd," said Eddy.

"I can't," said Edd.

"You will, money is at stake here," begged Eddy.

Then suddenly, The Eds heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, Double D, Hi, Eddy, Hi Ed!" June greeted as an old woman was looking naround her surroundings.

"Are the girls in the corners the Eds?" asked Jasmine.

"No, those are the Kankers, the neighborhoods hated groups. Those are the Eds," Juniper said pointing at a shivering Edd, a begging Eddy, and Ed eating Chunky Puffs.

"Oh, they see nice," said Jasmine.

"Yeah, and..." That was when Juniper noticed the ring around the Eds.

"Is this what they usually do?" asked Jasmine.

"Y-Yeah, they do it for a piece of candy. Say, how about you sit here, I'm going to help out the Eds," said Juniper.

Meanwhile back in the ring, Eddy was pleading Edd.

"No way," said Edd.

"Why not," said Eddy, "If you don't do this, the scam will be ruined," Eddy cried.

Edd groaned in annoyance, "Fine, one more match," said Edd.

"No, zero," said June climbing up on the ring.

"June Bugs?" Eddy asked. Eddy turned around and saw an old woman sitting besides Jonny who was ignoring her exsistence.

"Whose the old bat?" Eddy asked rudely.

June jerked Eddy by the collar. "Watch your mouth shrimp," said Juniper.

"Okay, okay," said Eddy in fear.

She lets go of Eddy and faces Double D.

"Hi Edd," June waved.

Edd blushed and waved back.

"Hi," Edd said.

Jasmine smiled that her granddaughter was happy and with that made friends. Jonny turned around and saw Jasmine besides him.

"Are you Santa Claus?" Jonny asked smiling. Jasmine turned around and saw a bald kid holding a hunk of wood. She was offended by the boy's comment.

"No," she said slowly.

"Oh, well are you a...nope, that's Jimmy. Hey, you June's mother aren't ya?"

"Jonny, leave my grandmother alone!" Juniper yelled angrily at the bald kid.

"That's your grandmother? Wow, she's fat!" said Jonny. Kevin turned around and saw an old lady besides Jonny dropped his jaw. Jasmine dropped her jaw as for everybody else. Juniper couldn't close her mouth as Eddy couldn't help but giggle while tears drip from his eyes. Ed ate Chunky Puffs, while the Kankers laughed fainted just before they teases June. Edd was disturbed. Jasmine picked up Jonny and puts him besides Sarah who pushed him on the ground along with Plank.

"Why that little..." June was going to lose as Ed picked her up like a board. Jasmine was impressed by the Eds' conern for Juniper. Edd gave June a water bottle and conforted her. Normally, Jasmine does the comforting, but seeing her friends taking care of her made her smile.

"I think that the matches had been changed. Juniper vs. Jonny!" Eddy announced. As dangerous and suicidal it was for Jonny to fight Juniper the kids cheered. The Kankers were still in the ring unconcious. But Ed grabbed a giant broom from out of nowhere and swept them out of the ring.

"The kankers are garbaged Eddy!" Ed said.

Jasmine chuckled at Ed's comment.

"Nice one Ed, now let's get the show on the road. Big mouth, get baldy in the ring while I get John Cena ready," Eddy said before he was punched by Juniper.

"Yep, I'm hurtin' now," Eddy said as he saw stars encircling around him.

As Jasmine got ready for their fight, from out of the blue, Juniper's bracelette began to glow for the first time in weeks.

"What's that coming from?" Eddy asked.

Jasmine and Juniper knew that this could not be good.

"Juniper, is something the matter?" asked Edd worriedly.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go," said Juniper. Jasmine got up as Juniper jumped over the rails of the ring and ran to the woods with her grandmother wierding the cul-de-sac.

"What just happened?" asked Edd.

"I think your crushed just got crushed by her duites," said Ed.

"Shut up, Ed," said Eddy.

**Author's Notes: ****Here is the first chapter of EdPacolypes. Be sure to come back for the next chapter. Until we meet again...**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They are property to Cartoon Network. They do not belong to me. This is a fanfic.**

**Hi! This is MegaRdaniels and I'm back for another chapter for EdPacolypes. I know it's been a while, but hey can you blame me school just started. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have been waiting for days to write this fic. I was busy writing my fictionpress story and yes I do have a fictionpress account. If you are interested, go look up the following: MNB: The Monian National Base 1 or Stringy and Mopy: The Adventure Begins. Please review to these stories if you are interested in reading these original fics. I would appreciate it. Well, let me get out of your hair and let you start reading. Here is the second chapter of EdPacolypse. ENJOY**

**The Woods**

Deep within the woods, Juniper and Jasmine were running in the woods heading for whoever now dwells in the cul-de-sac. When they got to the other side, the area was open. The trees encircled the area and there was an abandoned chimney in the center of this area.

"Keep a close eye, for anything that does not belong," Jasmine cautioned June.

Juniper nodded understandingly when suddenly the trees began to move. Suddenly, Jasmine was blasted in a heaping ray of blue bolts of magical energy.

"Ah-ma!" Jasmine screamed in horror.

"Juniper lookout!" Jasmine yelled. When Juniper turned around, a tall, slender, pale blue man with a black goatee wearing a robe of some kind did a surprise kick to her face. June flew to a tree hurting her back.

"Miss me, Juniper Lee?" asked the creature chucking evilly.

"Sandman," Jasmine growled.

"Heh, here lies the greatest warriors of all time wallowing in the ground spitting out the very fluids she needs to live. Mind if I pour it out of your system?" the creature chuckled pulling out a sword.

Juniper got up from the ground which amused the creature known as the Sandman as she tried the ignore the pain she recieved from the surprise kick to the face. She spits out a tooth and glared at the king of dreams.

"You want a piece of Ah-Mah? You need get pass me first," she said clenching her teeth angrily. Sandman smiled deviously. Jasmine got up on the side of her grandaughter as they prepared to fight against the Sandman.

Meanwhile in the junkyard, the Eds were defeated 8 times against the Kanker sister who were now concious. They took Eddy's loot which made him very upset and grunted with pure anger.

"Twice, in a row with the same scam! How is that possible? Tell me why? How in the living world is that possible. Does Karma hate me? I bet it does. Why? Why?" Eddy cried and cried.

"Sorry, Eddy. I gave it my best," said Edd.

"Yeah right, you hit like a little girl!" Eddy said.

"Well, at least things worked out in the end," said Ed munching on Chunky Puffs.

"Shut up, E..." Then suddenly they heard a scream, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Eddy?" Ed asked.

The scream became louder that time.

"That!" said Eddy, "That sounds more like someone being..."

"...rewarded?" Ed guessed.

"N-No Ed, the scream coming from the woods over yonder sounds more like anger than by pain or suffering, or practically both," said Edd.

"You definently need to get out more, even with June Bugs around, you still won't get a life," said Eddy.

Edd glared at Eddy as the scream became louder and louder.

"Well, we better check it out," said Eddy.

"I think we should, coming Ed?" Edd asked.

"Tag you're it!" Ed said as a donkey bays from out of nowhere.

**Author's Notes: Hi guys, I hope you guys enjoed this chapter! Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They are property to Cartoon Network. They do not belong to me. This is a fanfic.**

**Long time no see! Welcome back to the epic return of EdPacolypse. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Well, here it is. If you guys liked my story EdPacolypse or my other crossovers, you should take a look at my original fics, my account is the same name, it's to miss and tell me what you think about them, any of them doesn't matter. So here is the epic return of EdPacolypse. ENJOY!**

**The X Unleashed**

In the woods, Juniper and Jasmine were busy fighting the Sandman. Juniper was getting her butt kicked by the person she use to win against. Jasmine was slowly losing her balance, but they know that they cannot let him wander around into the streets. Doing so will be disastrous, plus he would try to enslave everyone in the neighborhood.

"Give up June, you cannot beat me. Even at your full strength I will always beat you," he gloated.

'Enjoy this if you still can Sandman, but by the end of the day, you will wish that you would've never been born," said June. Jasmine and June clashed against Sandman but to no avail. Sandman physically and emotionally was beating June. Juniper doesn't stand a chance of the new and approved Sandman. June was fighting hard to beat Sandman, but he was to strong. The two were at a standoff until the Sandman threw Juniper to a tree and then gave her a powerful elbow attack crushing her ribs. Jasmine retailiated by pulling him back away from her, but then she was slammed to the ground. He grabbed his sceptor and and stabbed her on her leg. Blood gushed out. Jasmine was in immense pain.

"Ahhhhh!" Jasmine cried.

"AH-MAH!" Juniper cried, she turned her attention towards a laughing Sandman. She clenched her teeth in pure anger. Her mind was getting smashed by pure hatred, her heart was burning from internal hellfire raging from within her. The Sandman stood there and smiled as he wants to make this his glorious trophy, the head of Jasmine Lee. He rose his sceptor and was tempting to stab the sceptor into Jasmine's head, but then something happened. Juniper grabbed hold of the sceptor.

"What the..." The Sandman said angrily. He took a glympse of a pissed off Juniper - well in this situation, pissed off is an understatement as she got up as he felt June's superheated breath. Jasmine took a glympse at her angry grandaughter and became frieghtened.

"June don't," she said.

Juniper was far gone. She clenched her fist and charged towards the Sandman. The Sandman charged towards her.

"Juniper no!" Jasmine yelled.

Meanwhile with the Eds, they were getting closer.

"How long do we have to get to our targeted destination?" Eddy asked.

"Only a few feet," said Edd. Then suddenly, they heard a scream. A scream that immediatel caught Edd's ears.

"NO!" he heard.

"Monster!" Ed yelled running to the source.

"Woohoohoohoohoo, yadaboy Ed!" Eddy yelled as he was dragged off by Ed.

"Wait fellows," said Edd. But by the time he got to his friends, Ed and Eddy were hesitant.

Edd finally arrived only to find his friends frozen in complete fear. What they saw was that Juniper was punching the life out of the Sandman. Blood gushed out and organs popped out. The eyeballs of the creature popped out as blood flowed from within it. His arm was dismembered as if it was forcfully pulled off. More blood gushed out. Jasmine was near a tree in fear. Ed for the very first time was looking at a horror movie.

"June Bugs?" Eddy said. Juniper looked up and and gave an angry glare at Eddy. She then noticed Ed and a frieghtened Edd. She snapped back to the way she was and notied a horrifiyng scene of events. Blood was everywhere, including in her clothes. The monsters that helped the creature was everywhere - litterally. Red gunk, and the smell coming from it even made Ed to cover up his nose.

Jasmine crawled up to the Eds and told them to leave. Ed picked her up.

Jasmine left with the Eds leaving a sadden Juniper alone to make her one last punch to the Sandman.

"Mercy," the creature said in his dying words.

"I have none to give," said Juniper tearfully as she made the last final kill. She smashed the creatures skull. She was now left to wallow in the ground with her tears pouring down from her sockets.

**Author's Notes:**** Wow, anger much? Well that was different. That was pretty graphic. Well, tell me what you think and review. There will be more in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Hi and welcome back to the story EdPacolype! Enjoy!**

**Love and War**

****Jasmine Lee left with Ed and Eddy, but Edd stayed behind. He witnessed a side of June that he never saw before. Yes, she beaten Sarah to the poothers her being hospitalized, but never had he seen her this angry before. He went up to her as the moon waxed to try to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her as she turned around and saw him smiling with his tears slithering down his cheeks. He pulled her to his chest and sobbed in that cold night.

"You're not afraid?" June asked tearfully.

Edd nodded. "No, like you I've faced worse," he said sharing his internal feelings towards her. And that night, that night alone they slept in each other's arms. As thewool hoots in the nearest tree, Edd and June slept quietly through the night. Hours went by and the eerie sounds of the night continued to echo. Suddenly thee was a slight creek in the ground. June woke up slightly and scanned the area. Becoming cautious of what goes bump in the night, she picked Edd up and walked out of the woods, carrying him to the suburbs.

Meanwhile in Edd's house, Ed and Eddy were laughing about what happened. Not believing that it couldn't be June attacking some random person, they even got Jonny and Rolf on board.

"You thought June did what?" Jonny asked bewildered at the subject.

"When we came to the woods, we saw what appears to be Juniper getting all Dahmer at some other person. Blood was everywhere, or if you can call it blood (more like red punch if you ask me) and we saw a plastic arm detached to what appears to be a person, am I right?" Eddy was still in denial. Because if he saw Juniper or believes that Juniper had literally killed someone with her bare hands, then not only he would be in danger, but the entire cul-de-sac would be in danger.

"Ed is that true?" Jonny asked.

"It was like a madman from Zombie Monster 8 that tore off it's limbs and fed it to a mutated, 4 legged gorilla!" Ed said melodramatically.

Eddy was lost at Ed's fictional theory as a hawk screeches from out of nowhere.

"So the Ed girl seem to have a darker side underneath the dark side of her light side yes more like when the son of a Shepard opened the door of Nana's bedroom and saw her furry legs yes? No?" Rolf as it seems to be joculating with everyone was lost as the joke dies within him.

"What?" Jonly was lost.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy joined.

"Bingo!" Ed yelled randomly as a horse neighs from out of nowhere.

Suddenly the opened and with it was the Asian girl carrying a passed out Edd upstairs to his room. Her shirt was covered in dry-blood.

"D-D-Double D!" Eddy yelled in terror as soon the duo left.

"Holy moly, look at all that punch!" Jonny said ignorantly.

"Double D in danger what we do?" Ed panicked as yet amother random animal bellows from out of nowhere.

"We got to save him from that murderer, quick call Benson and Stabler, they know what to do!" Eddy was losing his mind.

Ed was at the phone literally punching I the numbers 9-11 destroying the phone.

"The phone is uuring Eddy, no help from the man in blue," he cried.

"Then we must rescue him from the fiend ourselves," said Eddy.

Jonny and Rolf joined in too, and together, they joined forces to rescue their friend from the hands of a person who is most likely break their bones hard core.

Meanwhile in Edd's room, Juniper laid him down on his bed kissing him goodnight.

"Good night, Double D," she said tuckering him in and once again kissing him goodnight. she escaped from his window and leaped out. She jumped from one branch into another before flipping in the air feel landing on her feet perfectly. She took one last look at Edd's house before she go to her house and bid farewell to her grandmother! Leaving a note that she will be fighting against an ancient evil more powerful than any being she ever faced before. she returnedo home and left a note by the door. She grabbed the things she needed for her journey and left.

Meanwhile back in Edd's house, Eddy barged into Edd's bedroom with Ed as a rammer to stop the "murderer" from harming their friend.

"Quack!" said Ed smiling.

What little did they know was that Juniper had already left just before they made an idiotic entrance that woke up Edd. He woke up screaming and falling off.

"Yahaah!" Eddy screamed victoriously.

"Eddy, wait. Eddy? Why am I doing back here?" Edd asked.

" Look like the table had turned for your Juliet, Romeo," said Eddy.

"He's a Romeo and a Juliet? Rolf is unfamiliar with your term Ed boy," Rolf stated.

"Where's Juniper?" Edd was getting worried.

**Author's Notes: I know it's been a while since I updated. But don't worry more chapters are on the way. Always stay gold and**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners on Cartoon Network.**

**Hi and I will have to apoligize for me not updating this story for so long. I was so busy trying to get my original fics to get noticed, and my studies were always blocking my way to the computer. To add to it I had writer's block. So, yeah that sucks. Anywho, welcome back to EdPacolypse! I hope you guys enjoy this fic as I did writing it! Always rememebr to review they are always appreciated, and if you have further questions, please Private Message me or leave review (whatever you do its fine by me). Well here's the update you guys had been waiting for, here is EdPacolypse!**

**Finding June**

In the cold night of Peach Creek, Juniper walks aimlessly through the chilly night of the sleepy town . She shrivled and shook as the winds from the north pierces through her skin. The young Asian girl was freezing. When the moon shines in the night, it illuminted the darkened town and let alone shined its shimmering, white glow down towards the Te Xuan Ze. She wondered if Edd was okay, just thinking about him made her even colder. She wanted to face the creature that destroyed her town, but something inside her made her to tear up. She looked back as the wind blows on her raven, black hair. She knows that she must do this. She continued her pursuit through the cold, black night.

The next day, Edd was outside with Ed and Eddy. Edd was searching high and low for her.

"June!" he called. No answer.

"June!" he called again. But again, no answer.

Ed and Eddy were worried about him. By the time Jasmine cme ut of the household, she saw Edd calling out her granddaughter's name, thus looking for her frantically. Jasmine approached the concerned Edd. She showed hi letter that June taped on her bed for him to read. After he read it, he looks at his fellow Eds - mainly at Ed.

"Ed," Edd said.

Ed acknoeleged his intelligent friend.

"Explain to me about Evil Tim," said Edd.

"You know about Evil Tim?" Jasmine asked.

Ed was stumped.

"Ed?" Eddy said as he noticed a blank faced Ed.

"Follow me," a plain voice from beyond took over Ed's psyche. It sounded gothic like.

"Ed?" Edd and Eddy were now officially creeped out.

"You want June? You follow me," said the now bizzarow Ed.

Ed walks ahead leading them to June's tracks. Like they had no choice, Eddy, Edd, and Jasmie followed him to the great beyond. When the kids finally came out, they saw the elderly Asian woman, and the 2 Eds leaving the cul-de-sac.

**Author's Notes: Hi, I'm MegaRdaniels! I hope you guys enjoed this fic. There's more in the way! Always remember to review! They are always appreciated. And please put your truthful thoughts to this fic. I haven't been writing this in so long and I wanted to know does this chapter follows the storyline of your liking. Until We meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...**

**Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life and Times of Juniper Lee or Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to Cartoon Network.**

**Hello guys! Well it's finally here! The sixth chapter for EdPacolypse. Now, like I promised, here is the brand new chapter that you all been waiting for. Here is chapter seven, enjoy! Please remember to review, they are always appreciated. **

**Ed?**

****Jasmine, Edd and Eddy followed a hypnotized Ed to the junkyard.

"Why are we in the junkyard?" She asked.

Ed, ignoring Jasmine's question, led them to the source. "Ed, at exactly..."

"Um excuse me, why are you still calling me Ed?" said Ed.

The two Eds were confused until Edd and Jasmine of course. They quickly recognized what had happens to their lumpy friend.

"Who are you?" Edd asked.

"I'm Ophelia, June's old friend. Just before the Supernatural War me and her had been friend throughout the end until - well until I became the end of course," said Ophelia In Ed's body.

Jasmine was still confused by how Edd knows and is not shocked to see his friend talk like someone he doesn't know.

"Okay I'm officially creeped out by this now," said Eddy. "Why is Ed sounding like a girl? Why are we looking for June as if she had been kidnapped by psychos and why are we in the junkyard?"

"Who's the baby in orange diapers?" Ophelia asked Edd.

"Little? Baby?" Eddy became angry. Jasmine's jaw dropped. Eddy climbed up to Ed's shirt and confronted Ophelia to not call him literally with his booming voice.

"Sure fine," Ophelia said hiding her fear of Eddy's short temper.

"You didn't answer my question though, Ophelia. Why are in the junkyard when we suppose to be looking for my granddaughter! She's going up against an enemy beyond biblical proportions here!" Jams mine was losing patience.

"The answer to your question is stored in this junkyard! Unless you want your granddaughter back alive, I suggest you shut up and listen, okay! " Ophelia yelled.

"Now, June went face to face against the sandman right?" Ophelia asked.

"The Sandman?" Edd was lost.

"Wait, that is the reason why she ran away? Because she killed Tinker Bell?" Eddy laughed hysterically.

Everyone glared at Eddy. After he finished laughing his pants off, he stopped immediately and curled back towards Edd while a puppy whines from out of nowhere.

"Anyway, June wanted to do this alone but due to the incredible wrath that Evil Tim possess, if we don't get to her, all hope is lost for everyone," Ophelia said.

**Author's Notes: New chapter coming this Saturday so heads up! I'm MegaRdaniels and I'm signing out!**

**Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Antoher day, another chapter. Alright gloves off. Its time for me to finish up this story. I kept you guys on Hiatus for too long. So now, I am here to update this story once a week, or maybe sooner. Alright, here we go! I hope I get some reviews!**

**June's Suffering**

In the morning, June continued to walk further east. She was very feeble from the long distance travel on her pursuit on the mass murderer. Her anger was as high as the sky itself, but within, a deep feeling for someone was rising. For right now, she was sure to do what she needed to do. But is that really true? She finally rested on a bench at a bus stop. She looked back as tears began to flow from her cheeks. Her anger climbed back, focused on her vengeance as the warrior of two worlds. As the bus arrives, the wind blew westward, but when it passed. She dissapeared.

**Author's Note: Like in the first, I'll update more often**

**Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Now, here is the new chapter for EdPacolypse! Enjoy!**

**Codes**

Back in the cul-de-sac, Ophelia guided them back to Juniper's room. Jasmine explains to Eddy about the origins of the Te Xuan Ze, and how June became the only one to walk in and out of realms with the help of a magical dog and her little brother who were now deceased. At first, Eddy felt pity for June, but when an unwelcomed visitor came to the party, Eddy's mood quickly transmutes.

"Johnny!" Eddy yelled.

"Sorry, Eddy, but it was Plank's idea!" said the brown bald kid carrying the hunk of wood he calls Plank.

"Just wait until I grab your neck, snatch it off, and stuff it up your..." he raised his fist in pure anger.

"...Enough!" Jasmine finished, "It's too late for him to turn back now, he;s now one of us, like Opheilia and your friend."

"Too late?" Eddy protested, "He lives just around the block!"

"And the underworld is just beneath our feet, but we don't know that don't we," Jasmine said.

Eddy pouted.

"Here it is," said Ophelia.

"What have you found, Ophelia?" asked Jasmine.

"Something that you might not like," she said revealing a sheet of paper encoded in antedeluvian glymphs macthed with arabian numerals.

"Oh, oh, I know what that says!" Jonny said.

"You do?" Jasmine asked.

"No he doesn't," said Eddy.

"I'm sorry that I was out, but..." Edd became suspicious, "Pardon my English but, why are y'all invading June's belongings?"

"To save your girlfriend, that's what!" Eddy said.

Edd blushed.

"Hey, you said you wanted to save her," said Eddy.

"Yeah, but I thought that Jasmine, Ophelia, and I were looking for her ourselves. I never thought that you will be interested in a search and rescue mission," he said.

"Neither did we," said Eddy and Jonny.

"You're the one which june always tell me about," Jasmine smiled at Edd.

Edd blushed. "Yeah well," said Edd.

"She always tell me things that - well at first creep me out, no offense," she said.

Edd sunk his head towards his shirt in embarrassment.

"...but as I look at it, I never saw her happy like this in a long time. I am very happy that she has a..."

"Since when did this code have anything to do with a candy and nuts can equal to the parings and the message of the codes imprinted in this..."

"Wait, code?" Edd said.

"Yeah," said Ophelia.

"Let me see that," said Edd.

Ophelia hands the code over to Edd, but when he did, he begins to decode the code. After that, he and the others were shocked. they can tell by the worried look on his face.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading. There will be more in the future! Review for more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Life and Times of Juniper lee and Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Here is the new chapter for EdPacolypse. Please review on what you think.**

**Trek**

Jasmine, Ophelia, Edd, and Eddy hurried out of the house, on their way out, an eavesdropping boy pries through the window, suspicious unto what was going on. Dennis was worried about his sister's dissapearence, so he went outside to meet with the Eds to see what was going on. He taps on Jasmine's shoulder and asked her where was his sister. Jasmine tells Dennis to go inside. He refused and demands her to tell him where she was and what was going on. Ignoring him, she proceeds. He went along with her trying to pry the truth from her.

"Dennis, this is not your concern," Jasmine said.

"It aught to be, she's my sister!" he yelled.

"Dennis, you may have revealed the truth of your sister being a warrior, a keeper of two worlds..."

"A keeper of what?" Eddy asked confused.

"...Who cares, she's still my sister, warriror or no warriror!" Dennis said.

"We may need him," said Ophelia.

"What? How would you know?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"Besides Edd here, he can decipher the codes to June's mission," said Ophelia, "And plus, you aught to know your grandson by now. He has become more powerful, even at the stage he's in now. This may be his only chance," said Ophelia.

Jasmine didn't want to risk another of her grandchildren to die in the hands of Evil Tim. But cans she really convince a man who already studied magic way before Juniper?

"Alright, but you know as well that there is no turning back," she said holding a yellow stone. Dennis was confused unto why she was holding the stone and more importantly what it was.

"I understand the risks of this journey," said Dennis, "I understand full well." He bumped into her shoulder. His infinite will to finding his sister increased Edd's will unto finding her as well.

His feelings for her increased.

"_Why do she needs to go. What is her mission? Why would she seek vengeance to a person that she already defeater - was it defeated? I know my purpose now. I need to find her and save her by any means. Why? I can't elaborate. As we trek across this vast world of ours, danger will sure follow._" Edd thought.

As they journeyed away from the cul-de-sac, the sun was already beggining to wane. The orange tint fillied the sky as the dark violate darkens above. Temperatures dropped slightly as the street lamps were getting ready to light up.

**Author's Notes: **_Tell me what you think about the chapter? There will be more. _

**Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Life and Times of Juniper lee and Ed Edd n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Another chapter for EdPacolypse. Be sure to review, they are always appreciated! Also cameos! Guess who! don;t fear, they are not pointless, if they are, come tell me and I'll rewrite it. Thankyou.**

**The Cafe**

In the city of Aaron City, a little girl who wore a pale green shirt with a red dragonfly in the center of it was entering a cafe. She had very long hair, had a vengeful look in her eye, and seemed like the very person that you do not want to piss off. She walked over to the counter, hungry and ordered something to eat.

"How will it be, young...girl?" said a fat man wearing a white apron. The fat man was bald (he had little hair), he looked like he was the busboy of the cafe. Pops was his name, and he was confused to see a little girl messed up.

"Coffee," she said briefly and streight to the point. She didn't care what it was, as long she gets her coffee. There were a group of men sitting across from her talking about her. One in the other hand was talking about her in a negative approach while the other wasn't.

The man picking on her was blonde, talks like elvis a little, had on sunglasses, had a black shirt and was very muscular, but also stupid at the same time. The other was a man who had a triangular head, had glasses on, and wore a casual college outfit of some kind. He had a nasal laugh.

"You know that I don't like to be laughed at," Juniper said angrily.

The blonde man kept laughing and picking just to impress the ladies who were all glaring and raising their heads ignoring him.

"Johnny, I don't think that we should toy with her like that," the nerd warned.

"Shut it, Carl," said the man that goes by the name of Johnny, "What is this kid gonna do? Probably she gonna cry to her..."

Outside, Johnny was thrown several hundred meters away from the cafe. he landed on someone's car. Juniper came out of the cafe angry and said, "Keep the change," dryly. She drank her coffee and threw the cup to the ground. She gave the blonde man one more glare before precceeding to her destination.

She left the cafe just before snatching a blade from the counter. She stuffs the knife in her pocket as she proceeds to her ruined port town.

**Author's Notes:** _More is on the way! Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners. **

**A new chapter for the masses is a go! Welcome back to EdPacolypse. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Always leave reviews, they are always appreciated.**

**Endless Trails**

As the night falls, Eddy, Jasmine, Edd, Dennis, and Opheilia treked across the vast Earth. They passed by Peach Creek Junior High and the candy store. By the time they left the town's limits, Edd looked back on his hometown before he continued on. Ophelia held him by the shoulder telling him that they must keep moving to save his friend. Edd and the others left the town without looking back. On they went through the cold, vast Earth searching for the lonesome warrior. They followed the tracks that were left by her. Jasmine was anxious unto finding her grandaughter as well was Dennis. Edd was the most, more of all of them that was worried about her the most. As they passed by a vast valley of endless grass, Edd's feelings increased towards her. All he could think about was her, hoping that he could get to her. It was the middle of the night. By the time they were near an Inn, Jasmine had enough money to pay to stay for the night. They went in, Jasmine payed the manager, and they all stayed under one room. As they went fast asleep, Edd walked outside looking at the moon, remembering the very night of how June told him how magic works in all worlds - especially the moon. He remembering her saying "The moon is like a spirit, looking for a soul. When you look up, who do you see?" He'll always turn aound and smile at her. Tears snook down from his cheeks. Jasmine woke up and walked outside only to see a tearing Edd gazing at the tranquil object in the sky.

"You miss her do you?" Jasmine asked.

Edd turned around and saw Jasmine smiling.

"Alot," said Edd, "I just surely hope we could get to her."

"And I surely think that she thinks the same way as you do," she said, "We'll save her. We'll get to her."

"I hope so," said Edd tearing up.

Jasmine wiped Edd's tears from his cheeks. "Don't hope, know," she said patting him on the back and walking back into bed. But before Edd could go in for a shut eye himself, he opened his hands and saw a strange bracelette. It had two gems on it, one in the back, and one in the front. He smiled and went inside.

**Author's Note**: _I wanted to add a touching scene in there before the next chapter. Tomorrow, I'll update this story more. But, dang, I got to update some of my original stories up in fictionpress. Wow. but hey, I can't keep you all waiting anymore. You all waited long enough. So I'm going to finish this story, but not too fast nor too slow. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Give your thoughts on it, and if you guys caught any themes or messages, please let me know. I'm the author, and I don't even know my own theme. That's embarrassing! So yeah. Always leave reviews, they are always appreciated._

**Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Yo 'sup this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for EdPacolypse. I hope you all enjoy this. Peace!**

**The Amplitude**

In the interstate, the bus drove June from the bone breaking traffic, to the empty roads. June was almost there to her destination. When the bus grinded to a hault, she got out of the bus and started walking, the bus driver tried to get her, but was soon jacked up and pushed against his own bus. Glass scrambled on the floor as a result to that.

"Don't touch me," she said angrily clenching her teeth. She throws him to the ground as she pursues to Orchid Bay. On her way, near the entrance area (several hundred miles away from where she's standing), there was a gate in front of her, and in front of it were U.S soldiers heavily armed. Army jeeps came in and out of the gate. Not wasting anymore of her time she approached the bridge. She was then haulted by a soldier.

"And where do you think you're going little girl?" asked a soldier halting her.

"Let me pass," she said lowly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, kid. This is only for top men and women to enter this perimeter. You don't have clearence, you're not old enough, and it's not safe. So I think it's time for you to head on home, little girl," he said.

Juniper's patience was wearing thin.

"How about this," she began lowly, but angrily, "how about you let me pass, or I'll shove that rifle down your throat and pull it out from your butt," she threatened.

The soldier chuckled. "Get her out of here," he said.

"C'mon," said another as he guides her through the exit only for him to be slammed to the ground his arm to be twisted. Another tried to retrain her, but she jumped on top of him and slammed him down. Another came, and was thrown to a jeep. They even threatened to fire. Juniper dodges the bullets and swipes a rifle from one soldier and knocks him out with his own rifle. By the myriads of soldiers passing by to attack her, they were always winded up wither being thrown several meters away, stabbed, shot, slammed, or severely kicked to the face. After all of the soldiers were severely beaten, the soldier that told Juniper to leave in the first place cowered in fear. June saw him and went passed him. Not even bothering to call for reinforcements, the man fainted.

**Author's Notes:** _Now, this is where things get a little hairy now! Tell me what you think of the chapter so far and what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Hi, it's me again! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for EdPacolypse. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Orange City**

Edd and the gang ventured off from the Inn to the vast roads ahead. As Edd had a conversation with Jasmine and Dennis, Ophelia and Eddy were silent all the way through, and it was funny, Eddy was never the quiet person, even at times when he wanted to be. Eddy smiled and cleared his throat - despite Ophelia was in Ed's body. Ophelia turned around with a dry look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"N-Nothing," said Eddy, "It's just with all of the bodies, you picked Ed's."

"I know, this body reaks, even in the insides - ugh, the smell of butter and gravy made my stomach to rupture through its foulness. I had to wash this body thoroughly from head to toe for over 8 hours in the shower. No offense to your friend, but does he ever shower - at mean at all?" she asked.

"No," Eddy said, "Not even when he was little. Monobrow's afraid of soap, and other personal hygien products. Heck, he smells so bad..."

"Gee, this is your friend, not a garbage truck," said Ophelia/

Awkward silence. They both smiled at first, and then giggled.

"Ahh, I see a smile on your face," said Eddy.

"You, know what, you are pretty funny - pretty foul in the words sometimes, but pretty funny," she smiled. Eddy, despite giving a friendly smile to Ophelia was still aware that she was in his body. But the one thing that clicked on his mind was that why she decended to the Earth to help them find June. Out of all the things Edd said about June, this one proved fatal.

"Wait, no way," said Eddy, "That couldn't have happened.

"Way," she said, "It happened rather fast. It was as if we had enetered another civil war. Of course I was frieghtened. Then one day, I followed my family to an underground cellar. but before I entered, I saw June running. I tried to call her over, me and Jody, but when we saw her out front, we saw men in suits shooting at her. She fought them off easily, but then we saw this huge beasts 10 times her own weight. It roared, it was very terrifying. But nothing defined the very word when it happened.'

"What?" Eddy asked.

"We're here you guys," Dennis interrupted.

"In front of them was like an abandoned military base with unconciopus soldiers everywhere. some where getting up, trying to flee in their jeeps. Some never woke up at all.

"What happened here?" Edd asked in fear.

"June's unnatural rage," said Jasmine, "We must hurry, June is gonna get herself killed if she continues like this," she said, "Wait, where's Double D?"

"SOCKHEAD!" Eddy screamed in complete terror. They pursued him, only to tell him to come back. He didn't. They chased him until they saw an unholy site.

"My goodness," said Edd.

With their very own eyes, they were looking at a postwar city in ruins. The streets were littered by rotting, foul flesh.

"The stench of death," said Jamsine, "Een though I escaped this wreched horror, we cannot stop now. We must be cautious," said Jasmine, "Edd,..."

"What madman would've done this," Edd said.

"Edd..." Jasmine said.

"We must keep looking, high and low. We must save her before..."

"Evil Tim, we know. But we can't do this alone. We are all in it together," said Jasmine.

"Me, too," said Dennis.

"Us too," said Eddy and Ophelia. They blushed.

"It's official, we stand together," Jasmine said.

"And if we shall fall..."

"Then we fall together," said everybody in unison.

"Let's save the Te Xuan Ze," said Edd. And off they went towards the desolate city, off to rescue their friend from an ancient evil that roamed the orange parts.

**Author's Notes**: _Epicness does not spell with an E with out an S in the the end. Tell me what you think. More is coming!_

**Peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do own Ed Edd n Eddy or JL. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Hello and I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you all rnjoy this fic as much as I loved writing it. Here is the new chapter for EdPacolypse!**

**Evil Tim**

Deep within the city, Juniper Lee came across a deep, dark, desolate landscape. The town was eerie, the oceans were ghostly foggy, and the odor ranked. Juniper went to her once called home and saw that the house was reduced to nothing but sand and stone. She saw an artiact on the floor. She lifted the heavy debris and threw it to the side and found a sheath with a sword still inside. As powerful was the blast, the sword looked unscathed. She picked it up and pursued on her journey.

She finally arrived to the park. The park looked more like a grave than by its very name.

"COME OUT!" Juniper roared, "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl with the purple streaks, I've been looking everywhere for you," said a deep, dark, mysterious shadow.

"Where are you?" she asked angrily. She unsheathed her sword.

"Years of searching for the warrior hindered me so. Made me weak and unbearable. But then one day, I found the light, the light of the darkness that brought me forth to you."

"Show yourself!"

"But now, since I've found you, now I get to see what you are truly made of," said the figure.

Juniper had a chilly feeling. She turend around and saw hundreds, maybe even thousands of possessed people from all directions encircling her. They were all pale with black, beady eyes. One to which was her now undecaptitated young brother, Ray Ray and her adviser Monroe, who looks like a spawn of Hades, only deadlier.

"What kind of sick game you are playing?" Juniper growled, clenching her teeth.

"My game," the figure said coldly as the people charged towards her.

Meanwhile several miles away from them, Edd and the gang finally made it to the city. Edd was heartbroken, Jasmine was too. Ophelia teared up, Eddy was horrified.

"Oh my god," said Eddy.

Suddenly, Edd heard a terrifying scream.

"June," he quickly guessed.

"It's Juniper!" yelled Jasmine.

"C'mon!" Edd said. They ran after the scream only to be blocked by a huge, 19-foot tall ogre carrying a huge, rectangular blade.

Edd gulped in fear.

'Get out of here now," said Jasmine.

Edd wanted to debate against her decision, but Jasmine was firm and was losing patience quickly. She ordered him and the others to flee and save June. Eddy, increasingly doubtful, asked her how in the world could she take down a large beast. Jasmine didn't answer, she smiled and leaped ontop of the beast, unsheathing a special knife and stabbed the ogre in the back. The ogre throws her to a nearby tree. Giving time for the group to flee. Edd, Eddy, Ophelia, and Dennis didn't want to leave Jasmine behind. But Jasmine still orders them to leave her and save her granddaughter.

"But..."

"Go!" she demanded.

"C'mon," said Ophelia. Edd and the gang leaves Jasmine only for her to face against the ogre alone.

"You are one big beast," she panted, "You're strong, but never smart," she said as she leaped through the air with her knife and began to fight against the ogre.

Meanwhile, Edd and the gang witnessed myriads of undead corpses walking around feeding amongst each other until they spot the group.

"Oh dear," Edd gulped.

"Run," said Dennis.

And ran they did, but Dennis came prepared. He got a red stone and activated it using a enchanting spell. the red stone illuminates and blasted the corpses to a forbidden realm, never to come back.

"Whoa!" Eddy was surprised, "I'll take back everything I said about June Bugs, she's cool!" said Eddy.

"What were you thinking before this time?" Ophelia asked with curiosity.

Eddy was exposed.

"Oh um..." Eddy was trying to make up an excuse until Ophelia saw a monster behind him.

"Watch out, Eddy!" Ophelia alarmed. Eddy turned around immediately and saw the monster with his very own eyes. The monster was dark green (since the sun was blacked by the heavy clouds) and had very long, curved tusks. Ophelia jumped in the air and gave the monster a very powerful butterfly kick to the chest rendering it to fly several hundred meters away from them.

"What the..."

"Studying June's moves in the afterlife is very common for me, now duck!" she said. Eddy turned around and ducked only to raise his head back up underneith a beasts crotch. Eddy then pulled the monster's leg and slammed him down with a sumo wrestler yelling from out of nowhere. The monster was unconsious.

"Wow, nice moves," said Ophelia.

"That was unexpected," said Eddy blushing to Ophelia, despite that she was in Ed's body. Ophelia blushed too, even though she was in Ed's body. They wanted to kiss, but can't because of obvious, and disturbing reasons.

Wierd," Dennis said - until the entire group heard the fatal scream again.

"JUNIPER!" Edd screamed in horror.

"June Bugs!" Eddy yelled in terror.

"We got to move now!" said Edd. Off they ran through the dead city fighting against monsters of all kinds: hurting them, slamming them, throwing them, even go as far as killing them. Near the park, Ophelia threw Edd towards the myriads of the undead. Edd kicks them to the side. The group exploded threw the big pile, ferociously. By the time they were in the circle. The monsters were already engulfing the circle.

So the deadly battle went. The Eds (2 out of 3), and Dennis were fighting against the monsters that walked on the Earth.

As Edd was fighting the monsters, he accidentally bumped into a girl - who slammed him down viciously and then drawed a sword his neck.

"Edd?" Juniper asked.

"June!" Edd yelled. June helped him up, and they fought side by side. Monsters kept pouring in and pouring in into the surface, from the antedeluvian to the recent.

"There's to many of them? Where's June Bugs?" Eddy asked desperately.

"Somewhere, but we got to get these monsters off our backs!" Ophelia said punching one of them in the mouth sending one to another pile making the others to fall flat on their backs (some were in their faces).

After the monsters were defeated, Edd and Juniper were hugging non-stop.

"I never thought..."

"I'll be ever to see you again," June finished with a tear. She then breaks away.

"What's wrong?" Edd asked.

June panted in fear.

**Author's Note:** _More on the way! Review!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a brand new chapter for EdPacolypse! Yay! New chapters! I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. here is EdPacolypse. Enjoy!**

**Unleashed**

June panted in fear.

"What's wrong?" Edd asked in fear.

No response.

"Juniper?" Eddy asked.

Juniper then pointed to what was behind Eddy. Behind Eddy was a demon beyond comprehension. A monster that was called by many as the spawn of the devil. It was speaking a very dead language. Before it called the young warriors name.

"Alas, we meet again young Juniper Lee, now present in the form of delicious fear," it said, "I have waited for your arrival. In this red landscape, all I can do is breathe in the rusty, red air, waiting for you."

"Who are you?" Ophelia asked.

"I am the source that sparks the life, that promotes the death of all things. I am the force of a dead spirit carried on by a mere mortal. I am the face of Satan reborn in flesh and bone. I am the son of the man, reborn from his corpse," said the Evil Tim. Evil Tim was at first the shadowns of the dead port until he stepped out of the shadows. There out from the shadows was a man with brown eyes, physically fit, had a sword with a red shire on his left. he looked like Kai Li, with only one fatal difference. It was a rapidly aged Ray Ray. He looked about 19 years old who looked like the face of the killer. Juniper was frieghtened and yet angry at the same time. she didn't know what to respond.

"Hello June," said the Dead Ray Ray in his demonic voice.

"Ray Ray? Is that you?" Juniper asked.

"June?" Edd was confused.

"So Evil Tim was your little brother?" Ophelia asked.

"No," Juniper sobbed.

"The town's ultimate demise was not of i, but the ways of the monsters. When Roon destroyed the barriers around the city, 100,000 monsters saught refuge to the world. But when you started this war, chaos came into play - feeding my ever soul."

"You have no soul," said Juniper.

"Everyone have a soul, even demons have souls," said Dead Ray Ray.

"Ray ray, why would you..."

"It was inevitible. The deaths of millions of lives was all it takes to reclaim of what was once a powerful empire. You called the shots, now let me have mine!" he said, "You played the heroic protagonist just enough. Now since I have the power to fit 10,000,000 leaders, I have enough to end you, unless you comply to join me," The Dead Ray Ray said.

"Bro, why?" Dennis asked.

"Things have their fate, same as gods do," said the Dead Ray Ray.

**Author's Notes:** _I'm going to finish this tomorrow. Anyway, tell me what you all think of the chapter so far. Was it far fetched or did it feed the suspension? You decide. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy and the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for EdPacolypse. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I love writing it. Always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou.**

**Upon Vengeance**

"Things have their fate, same as gods do," said the Dead Ray Ray.

Juniper glared at the Evil Tim with immense hatred. She clenched her fist.

"Leave this world or I swear..."

"Harm the very body that you once loved? June, you know..." Then suddenly, Evil Tim released Ray Ray, temperarily.

"...better," said the now dying Ray Ray.

"Ray Ray!" June said running to him, catching him before he hits the ground.

"June?" asked the dying Ray Ray until Evil Tim comes back on Juniper's arm and shot her using his omega beams. The beams of death sent her flying several meters away. Edd was horrified. Tim came running and grabbed Edd's neck.

"I smell the art of death, can you?" he asked the frightened Edd.

Just before Edd could answer, Eddy whistled at Tim.

"Leave sockhead alone!" Eddy said tackling him down only to be thrown to a ruined truck. This angered Ophelia as she litterally snatched a loose lamp post and attempts to hit Tim, only for the post to be taken away and then was batted to a nearby wall near Eddy. Eddy then wakes up and saw Ophelia getting up.

"Ophelia," Eddy said barely audible.

"Stay here," she said.

"But..."

Not having time to argue, Ophelia and Dennis attacks Evil Tim, but fails miserably. Edd gets up coughing, as Juniper saw him injured. Evil Tim picked him up again, this infuriated June as she sprinted towards the demon angrily. She pushes him, and then gave him fatal, rapid blows. Tim throws her and then delivered her another beam from his eyes. June was shot again. She began to bleed. By the time Jasmine arrived, she saw Juniper fighting against a dead Ray Ray.

"Oh my...," she said.

Evil Tim, tired of the fight, grabbed her and slammed her down, only to pick her up again and then throws her to 3 buildings from afar.

"Now, where were we?" asked Tim smiling, "Oh yes, the soul."

"You keep away," said Edd, "I mean it now!"

Tim grabbed him by the neck again as he slowly draws his sharp index finger near his throat.

"Please don't kill me," said Edd.

"Why? You'll love it, I swear. This will only hurt a..."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM..." screamed an angry warriror, "YOU MONSTER!"

It was the voice of an angry Te Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee, who carried an inflamed car and threw it at the monster. Jasmine ducks as the car flies above her. Tim smiles and punches the car until it unleashed mega tons of TNT only for him to suck in and absorb.

"Holy..."

"Crap," Ophelia finished.

Tim chuckled as he unleashed hellfire. The fire flew its way towards June. June dodges it and grabs her grandmother from the danger. Jasmine told June that she found the red stone. Juniper said no at first because it was personal, but Jasmine said that it was the only way to finish him. Meanwhile, ophelia was fighting off the Tim. Tim slapped her making her to fall to her side. Eddy pushed him, which made little impact. Tim smiled again.

"The weak and the strong. what are the odds," said Tim.

Eddy didn't respond and screamed to the top of his lungs only for tim to grab a sword that June once held and threatened to kill him. Ophelia saw this and pushes Eddy out of the way only for her to get killed. The irony, Ed's body maybe injured, but since Ed and Ophelia shared the same body, Ophelia was the most affected.

"OPHELIA!" yelled Eddy.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him..." Then suddenly, he was hit by a red beam of light. The light injured him.

June was holding the red stone firmly. Jasmine was holding her side from her injuries.

"What?" Tim screamed angrily as he attempts to pursue Juniper only for him to get shot again. Tim roars and flies over to Juniper. Jasmine saw that angry look in her eyes.

"June?" Jasmine warned.

Juniper looked at an injured Edd.

"This must be done," she said.

"You little!" Tim yelled.

Juniper illumintated the stone as jasmine called her to come back and do it traditionally. Ignoring her, Juniper runs after the beast as they began their collision. Edd woke up fand saw Juniper and Tim attempting to clash at one another.

"Juniper!" Edd screamed.

As they finally clashed within one another, Juniper could feel tiny blades penetrating her soul, killing her. To make sure Tim dosen't absorb her, the red stone glows brightly. And then...

Boom! Evil Tim desepated into the air, never to be seen again.

Juniper's body flew to a truck nearby and lands on the ground lifeless.

"JUNIPER!" Edd yelled.

Edd ran over to June only to find Ophelia knocked out. Edd was losing his mind and collapsed on the floor. Jasmine ran over to him and hugged him. Eddy cried on Ed's shoulders begging Ophelia to come back.

Edd knelt down at his three friends and released a sob. He cried on Jasmine's shoulders. Dennis was angry by what he saw. But then he saw a bright white light coming from afar. It looked as if someone was laying down, but then dissapeared. Dennis teared up. They all hugged each other as they carried their bodies out of the god forsaken city.

**Author's Note:** _Sad I know, I hate sad scenes too. But this is not the end though. New chapters are coming so heads up. Tell me what you think! Always remember to review, they are always appreciated._

**Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the rights for Ed Edd n Eddy or the Life and Times of Juniper Lee. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi and again my readers of the Internet. This is your author MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for EdPacolypse. Well, tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it. Enjoy!**

**Even The Soul of the Night Can Be Physical**

Back in the cul-de-sac that very evening, the kids were in their homes. Dennis, Edd, Eddy, and Jasmine walked in the steet carrying the corpses of Ophelia and Juniper. They all went to their respected homes. In Edd's home, he buried himself in the covers and shook. In Eddy's bed, he felt alone. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone. He twisted and turned. Jasmine teared up back in her own home as Dennis was downstares in the porch looking up in the sky.

Later on that night, an Asian girl wearing a green shirt with a purple dragonfly in the center was carrying a sleeping teenaged boy wearing the green jacket over the red and white shirt. And like any saw this coming, a goth girl with wearing a shirt on what appears to be a sureal beast came in the cul-de-sac with June. They turned to each other and parted for the night. June, carrying the red stone, was approaching Ed's house to drop him off as Ophelia payed Eddy a visit.

In Edd's house, Juniper scaled up the tree near his house and entered it with the window being a third way open and such. She opened it fully, and stepped in his room, only for Edd to wake up ans smile. Juniper smiled back.

**Author's Notes:** _Well how's that. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Be aware of the sequel coming up. I am MegaRdaniels, and I'm signing out!_

**Peace!**


End file.
